There already exist constructions within which critical manufacturing operations tests or both are carried out in connection with the production of explosive or similar substances or both. It is also known that these and similar constructions can be utilised for the storage of explosive substances. Such construction shall in this context protect personnel and the surroundings from those effects which can occur in connection with explosions, deflagrations, and detonations, such as sound and pressure waves, shrapnel, and the like.
Thus far such constructions have almost without exception taken the form of concrete bunkers located underground or surrounded by protective walls to ensure that the critical part of the plant is kept as open as possible thereby holding damage from any explosion to a minimum.